


【Hannigram】I see you.

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong
Summary: 脑洞是来自B站的一个视频，就是当年还是超级水嫩的休休上了一个节目去学做意大利面，于是就在想如果威尔是跟拔叔学做意大利面会是怎么的一个场景。肉酱千层面是我最近好想吃好想吃的食物，如果OOC了的话，希望拔叔不要将我剁成肉酱。





	1. 同行

北欧的冬天与美国并不相同，北大西洋暖流滋润着这里的土地与空气。虽然已经踏入十二月，但并没有出现想要在人脸上割出血痕的凛冽寒风，温暖的日光给街上的行人带来更温暖的微笑，纵使短暂，但足够让人们感受新一天的美好。  
“神奇的丹麦。”  
“神奇的丹麦。”  
两把带着不同语气的男声一前一后地响起，是耳边的低语。前者带着些许惊讶、些许赞赏，后者似是要将前者的这句话含在嘴里融化了一般，如同舔舐着一颗浓郁香纯的巧克力，任凭如丝般柔滑的可可流连于口腔的每个角落。裹在呢子大衣里的两人并排地走在街上，比一旁的行人走得还要更亲密些，以感受着同伴炽热的体温，以及低语时呼出的热气通过羊毛围巾的细孔钻入脖颈的毛孔之中，渗入肌肤，进入血管，游走全身，勾起情欲。  
只是现在的时间还早了点。  
“我们还要买点什么吗？”威尔双手插在口袋中，偏过头，斜上眼扫过汉尼拔的侧脸，但仍旧避免不必要的眼神接触。  
“我相信这里足够能让我们留在屋里三四天了。”汉尼拔的话听上去总是如此自信，让威尔毫无后顾之忧。  
“你知道我可以帮忙的，汉尼拔，这让我感到很尴尬。”自从超市走出来之后，汉尼拔就看到威尔的手总是不安分地想从口袋里抽出来，要是他能空出一只手来，准会将威尔的手按在口袋里。  
“我坚持。”汉尼拔短有力地回了他两个词。  
“你总能赢过我，汉尼拔。”  
“但你并没有输，威尔。”  
“你让我明白什么对我来说是更好的，像须后水，我获得了更良好的体验与感受。”  
“只有更良好吗？我以为是前所未有的不可言喻的美好的感觉。”  
“的确很美好，除了把我当成是一个小姑娘来保护。”自从他们在那一场致命游戏中获得重生之后，汉尼拔对他的照顾已经不能用无微不至来形容。但威尔纵容着汉尼拔这样做，与此同时，他更享受的，是每当此时，他能感受到汉尼拔发自心底的愉悦。  
“我从来没有将你当作小姑娘，威尔，我很高兴能与你共同分担重量，但不是现在，在你的筋腱没有完全康复之前，请允许我照顾你。”汉尼拔总是那么彬彬有礼，不留威尔拒绝的余地。  
威尔低头笑了一下，他的笑很大方，不像汉尼拔那样总喜欢将笑意隐藏在宠溺的眼神之中。  
“你在笑什么？”汉尼拔扭过头去看他的同伴，威尔感觉到他整个人暴露在了汉尼拔的注视之下。  
“你说话的时候总带着贵族的教养。”  
“这会令你觉得不舒服吗？”  
“不不，这，挺好的，”话音未落，威尔又忍不住笑了起来，“真的，请相信我。”威尔学着汉尼拔的口吻，认真地吐出“请”字的每个音节。  
“在承诺方面，你并没有很好的声誉。”汉尼拔无意提及往事，但他更愿意以旧事重提的方式来调戏眼下的这只猫鼬，看他如何反应。


	2. 承诺

“我承认，”威尔再一次大方地笑了起来，“我，承认。”  
不再有尴尬的气氛，一切显得是那么的自然，好像过去的一切都已成为未来的谈资。  
“这困难吗？打破自己的承诺。”汉尼拔问道。  
威尔静默地思考了好几秒，“这就像在做选择题，”他舔了一下嘴唇，汉尼拔决定下一次一定要抓住机会在他伸出他的小舌头的时候把它含住，“两个选项，你，或是这个世界。”  
“你怎么想的？”  
“这还要说吗？”  
汉尼拔微微一笑，带着阳光温度的风吹起他的刘海。以前的汉尼拔总讲究外表上的一丝不苟，现在的汉尼拔在陪伴威尔的时候，都选择较为居家的羊毛套衫而不是三件套。用威尔的话说就是，三件套是他的梦魇，冷冰冰地不带有一丝人类的情感，让人望而生畏，敬而远之。但他一点都不想和汉尼拔保持距离，他想跨入汉尼拔的私人空间，进入汉尼拔的思维宫殿，共同打开宫殿里上了锁的房间。  
“我真不知道你在想什么，汉尼拔，明明有车却偏偏选择步行，你拿着这么多东西还不让我帮忙，你不累吗？”威尔咂咂嘴，向汉尼拔抱怨道。  
“人生苦短，威尔，我们浪费了太多时间在追逐上，你跑得太快，我跑得太快，我们的钟总不能同步。而现在我们终于可以并肩同行，我想，这样走一辈子我也愿意。”  
“我知道你愿意。”  
“那你呢？你愿意吗？”  
“我更喜欢开车。”威尔摊开双臂，换了一种轻松的口气，下意识地加快了步伐。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔沉下了嗓音。  
威尔在汉尼拔跟前停住了脚步，缓慢地转过身，抬头直视着汉尼拔，直视着汉尼拔褐色的双眸，直视着汉尼拔褐色的双眸中的自己。他似乎已经好久没有这样做，他忘了第一次直视汉尼拔的眼睛是什么时候，他忘了上一次直视汉尼拔的眼睛是什么时候，他也不会知道自己是否还会记得这一次，但他希望自己能够记住。所以他第一次没有逃避，没有眨眼，他在开口之前再一次舔舐了双唇，吞咽了口水，喉结上下地动了一下。  
威尔知不知道他刚刚做了什么，汉尼拔心想，但他仍保持着微笑，这只猫鼬实在太容易受到惊吓，等到今晚把他禁锢在怀里再惩罚他也不迟。  
“我愿意。”这两个词滑过威尔的声带、喉咙、舌尖，滑进了汉尼拔的耳郭、耳蜗、耳膜，没有冗长多余的话语，承诺稍纵即逝，余音很快就消散于空气之中。  
而后一个吻就这样自然而然地发生，倾身上前的汉尼拔带着两大袋食材的重量压在了威尔的身板上。尽管威尔在这些年来被汉尼拔照顾得很好，身体比往常更要健壮，但是当汉尼拔全身的重量压下来的时候，威尔还是禁不住往后倒。他伸出双手紧紧拉住汉尼拔的双臂，借助汉尼拔的力量得以站稳来更好地享受这个吻。  
是的，汉尼拔再一次兑现了他的承诺。


	3. 肉酱千层面（上）

冬季的北欧夜晚来得特别快，下午四点天就已经黑下来了。幸好汉尼拔和威尔出门早，虽然选择了步行，虽然在路上被一个深吻延长了一点时间，但他们还是在天完全黑下来之前回到了位于近郊的家。  
说是近郊，其实只是接近大自然的一个别墅区，能与邻居保持一定的友好关系，又不至于被热情所打扰。而这套小户型的别墅也正好满足了汉尼拔和威尔各自与共同的愿望——既有各自的空间，却也不显空旷，无论谁回到家，另外一位都能马上知道，一声温暖的问候尽显家的温馨，而且稍稍提高音量便能将对方唤来，虽然汉尼拔不怎么喜欢这种方式，但是他乐于听见威尔的声音。买下这套房子的决定，很难说是谁的意思，当然威尔会更多地认为按照汉尼拔的个性，他应该会选择空间稍微再大一些的房子，所以选择这套房子有那么一部分，也许是很大一部分的原因都是为了他——小户型的别墅能带给他更多的安全感。这些猜测他从来没有向汉尼拔提及过，他也不愿共情去探索了解汉尼拔的想法，有些事一旦说出口就不免显得自恋。  
而汉尼拔自是不会点明，因为也许这个话题会成为某个美好夜晚的情话开端，所以还是留着备用比较好。  
回到家后，汉尼拔先径直走向厨房，把两大袋食材放在流理台上。在他更好衣物下来之后，发现他的猫鼬正把爪子放进袋子里各种抓。他摇了摇头，“威尔，让我来吧。”  
“我可以帮忙。”威尔并没有停下手上的动作，仍一样一样地把袋子里的食材拿出来，而他的潜台词就是，我就待在这里了，你别想把我撵回房间去。  
“威尔，我得说，你这样把食材堆放在一起是对它们的严重冒犯。”汉尼拔一边说，一边挽起衣袖走到威尔的身边一并整理食材。  
“为什么你还买了面粉？”威尔问的语气好像他刚刚并没有和汉尼拔逛超市一样。  
“你刚刚在和我逛超市的时候是走神了吗？”汉尼拔提高音调，注视着威尔。  
被盯得有点脸红的威尔翻起眼珠看着天花板，默默吐出两个词，“唔，脑炎犯了。”  
汉尼拔心满意足地收回他的目光，从碗橱里拿出一个大碗，“正如我以前所说的那样，我对吃进肚子里的东西都很小心，而且上一次买回来的压面机还没有用过。”  
“你是打算自己做意大利面吗？”威尔张大了嘴，心想他还真是不怕麻烦。  
“嗯。”汉尼拔点头。  
“那做肉酱千层面怎么样？”威尔在说出口之后才发现有种不对的感觉，相对于习惯做各式高级料理的汉尼拔来说，肉酱千层面是不是太过于家常了点。  
“只要你喜欢，威尔。”汉尼拔宠溺地看了威尔一眼，如果他的手不是沾了水，他的确很希望去揉一下威尔的卷发，让他安心，然后贴近威尔的耳边告诉他，只要他喜欢，他会做尽一切来满足他的愿望。  
威尔嘴角上扬，被汉尼拔收在眼底。  
“好了，接下来就让我接手吧。你去休息吧，走了半天你也很累了。吃晚饭时我会去叫你。”汉尼拔系好围裙，清理好流理台，开始着手准备和面的食材。  
“你又想把我赶出厨房吗？”威尔把身体靠在冰箱的旁边，抱着双臂，侧头看着汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔双手举起作投降状，笑道，“只要你肯在最后留下来收拾厨房。”  
威尔眼珠一转，答应道，“好！”他闪身让开，让汉尼拔去冰箱里拿鸡蛋。  
“所以，我们要怎样做。”这不是威尔第一次踏足汉尼拔的厨房，但却是他第一次参与到汉尼拔的厨房。  
“你先把这五个鸡蛋打在碗里。”汉尼拔把鸡蛋放在流理台，转身去拿面粉。  
威尔跟从着汉尼拔的指令，把五个鸡蛋悉数打进大碗里。当他把鸡蛋拿给汉尼拔的时候，看见汉尼拔已经把面粉堆成火山状。  
“来把鸡蛋倒进去，慢点。”威尔靠近汉尼拔，小心翼翼地将鸡蛋倒进火山口。  
汉尼拔感受着威尔毛茸茸的卷发蹭着他的脖子，他忍不住低头闻了闻，威尔发间的丹麦独特的阳光气息像是精灵一般跑进了他的鼻腔，给了他新的创作灵感。  
“我知道你在干什么。”威尔的语气带着无奈和纵容。  
“实在令我忍不住。”汉尼拔说的是实话，他内心的燥热在叫嚣着，鼓动着他把身旁的人压在身下，但他不想毁掉这顿晚餐，至少他的理智还不想。  
但在汉尼拔反应过来之前，威尔已经溜走了。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我们将火山口的面粉推进鸡蛋里。”  
威尔把碗洗净后回来伏在汉尼拔旁边，认真地观摩着，规规矩矩地像个小学生。  
“想试试吗？”汉尼拔让出位置，让威尔钻进来。  
威尔学着汉尼拔的样子，将面粉拨进去，同时在心里不断警告自己不要表现得像个新手，以免汉尼拔以后有机会嘲笑他。  
“我以前没那么多好吃的，”威尔决定说点什么来分散汉尼拔的注意力，在他的手里，火山已经快要崩塌了，“我不知道什么是美食，只知道什么能填饱肚子。”  
汉尼拔仔细听着，伸手示意威尔可以开始揉面团。  
“我第一次吃意大利面是在学校的饭堂，难吃透了。”威尔自顾自地嗤笑了一下，“这么多年，我都快对食物失去信心了。直到你的香肠炒鸡蛋拯救了我，味蕾意义上的。”想到这里，他再次笑了起来，力气不禁用得大些，于是面团底下的面粉洒了出来，厨房的地板就这样沦陷了。  
汉尼拔看在眼里，照这样下去，之后沦陷的就不止地板了。他决定要撵走这只猫鼬，虽然他很是享受威尔贴在他怀里的感觉，“好了，威尔，你帮我把压面机拿过来吧，记得洗手。”  
威尔拍拍手，将粘在指间的面团弄出来，然后抬头看了一眼汉尼拔，却像是发现了什么不得了的事情，变得目瞪口呆起来。  
他定睛看着汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔一脸不解地看着他。  
“什么？”  
“你的鼻尖。”  
“什么？”在威尔奇怪的注视之下，汉尼拔用手背轻擦了一下鼻子。  
“并没有什么，我只是想看一下你精致的脸沾上面粉的样子。”威尔一本正经地说完整句话，然后飞快地从汉尼拔怀里再一次溜走，留给身后的汉尼拔一串笑声。  
汉尼拔看着威尔的背影，心里有了主意。  
他回过头看着那团，不，那堆块状物，摇了摇头，这是他自找的，威尔能揉出一个面团才怪。  
趁着威尔去拿压面机的空隙，汉尼拔加快了进度，将面团从威尔的手中完全拯救回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞是来自B站的一个视频，就是当年还是超级水嫩的休休上了一个节目去学做意大利面，于是就在想如果威尔是跟拔叔学做意大利面会是怎么的一个场景。  
> 肉酱千层面是我最近好想吃好想吃的食物，如果OOC了的话，希望拔叔不要将我剁成肉酱。


	4. 肉酱千层面（下）

威尔一直很佩服汉尼拔的耐心，现在又再增添了几分。  
“千层面皮的压制很讲究，威尔，”汉尼拔把威尔抱怨的眼神看在眼里，“压制的次数和厚度都在不同程度上影响着它的口感，所以决不能马虎了事。”  
“我从来没有见你马虎过，”威尔双眼盯着面皮一寸一寸地出来，然后用手在压面机下接着，“你精准的测量与计算使得所有出自你手的作品都达到最完美的状态。难吃透顶的意大利面和口感极佳的千层面不过同是面粉和鸡蛋。是你成就了他们，汉尼拔。”  
最后一层千层面皮压制完毕，威尔将它交给汉尼拔放置一旁。汉尼拔在接过面皮时，凝视着威尔，若有所思，却最终背过脸去才开了口。  
“你漏掉了一点，威尔，即使是面粉和鸡蛋也讲究其本身的质量。”  
“所以这就是我在你眼中的样子？质量好的面粉和鸡蛋？然后按照你的心意来进行重塑？”威尔搬开压面机，却是同样地背对着汉尼拔 。  
威尔的语气听上去风轻云淡，但汉尼拔并不这么想，威尔仍然在意他在自己眼中的样子。  
“不，”汉尼拔否定了威尔的说法，“你是另一位厨师，是一位明知道面粉和鸡蛋可以做出美味的千层面，却因为想要保全鸡蛋而压抑住自己要做千层面的内心的厨师。于是你选择去忍受饭堂那些意大利面。”汉尼拔拿起做好的千层面皮，用鼻子在上面轻轻扫过，然后满意地勾起了嘴角。他将威尔叫了过去，将面皮递到威尔的鼻子底下。纯纯的蛋香滑进威尔的鼻腔，令他无比惊奇。  
“你得将它们打破，威尔。”汉尼拔在威尔身旁耳语，如邀请如蛊惑。  
“鸡蛋里面有灵魂。”威尔皱起了眉，就像他以前的坏习惯一样。  
“而我们享用它们的灵魂。”  
汉尼拔用低沉的嗓音将威尔愣在原地，而他将流理台清理干净之后，开始准备肉酱。他递给威尔一把尖刀，“我想你不会介意帮我切番茄？”  
威尔盯着尖刀，尖刀的光面倒映出他的眼睛，透着寒光。他点点头，欣然接受。  
汉尼拔在准备其他食材的时候，会时而抬头注意观察着威尔。他在他的思维宫殿之中打开了一扇门，门后是佛罗伦萨乌菲齐美术馆。汉尼拔走进美术馆，来到其中一个展厅，在那里他曾和威尔在波提切利的《春》前并坐。  
现在汉尼拔将一幅新作安于墙上，他微笑着后退，骄傲地欣赏着以威尔为主人公的每一幅油画。  
“汉尼拔？”威尔在他身后轻呼了一声，“这是我？”  
“这都是你，在各个地方做着各种事的你。”汉尼拔向威尔伸出手作出邀请，“过来。”  
“这真壮观。”威尔边赞叹边走到汉尼拔身旁，汉尼拔轻轻搂住威尔的腰。  
而威尔将手搭在汉尼拔肩上。  
“汉尼拔？”威尔轻推了一下汉尼拔的肩膀。  
“噢，怎么了，威尔？”汉尼拔关上的思维宫殿里的那扇门。  
“呃，你要的番茄？”威尔指着盘子中的的番茄粒，他不确定汉尼拔是不是想要他将番茄切成这个样子。  
“嗯，就是这样。”汉尼拔赞赏地看着威尔，“我想以后我们可以一起下厨。”  
“呃，我想，我大概，也许，可能还要再想想？”威尔举高双手倒退着走出厨房。  
“你不是答应我要留下来收拾厨房的吗？唔？”汉尼拔不怀好意地看向威尔，威尔感觉脖子背后有丝丝凉意。  
“你知道我在承诺方面，并没有很好的声誉。”威尔眼珠一转，挑了挑眉毛，风似地逃离了现场。  
汉尼拔微勾嘴角，他就知道威尔在厨房一定按捺不住地要逃走。看来还是要再好好地培养一下威尔对食物的品味和追求。  
当肉酱的浓香混合着软滑的芝士飘进威尔的鼻子里，汉尼拔看见厨房门边冒出了一只尖尖的精灵耳朵，毛茸茸的脑袋，还有一双充满期待的眼睛。他低头继续将最后的摆盘做好，即使只是家里的两人用餐，也要给祭献了灵魂的鸡蛋最完美的归宿。  
“我去把餐桌准备好。”威尔看见汉尼拔没有理他，就讨好地去碗橱拿餐具。  
“怎么那么自觉？”汉尼拔转身洗净双手，解下围裙。  
“不然今晚的晚餐，我吃的的是肉酱千层面，你吃的就是我了。”威尔说完连自己都笑了。  
威尔拿好餐具，和捧着千层面的汉尼拔一前一后地走出厨房。  
其实威尔提出了一个好建议，汉尼拔看着威尔的后脑勺琢磨着，威尔比肉酱千层面可要美味一万倍，鉴于他下午把厨房搞到一地面粉还不带收拾，要不今晚就吃了他好了。  
威尔似乎听到身后传来吞咽的口水声，难道汉尼拔要爱上肉酱千层面了吗？


	5. 黑夜、帆船、桨与大海

洗完澡的威尔戴上眼镜，拿起昨晚随手放在床头的书，舒舒服服地躺在被窝里阅读了起来。他的思绪飘入书中的幻境，汉尼拔为他挑选的宝蓝色的床单和被套给了他错觉，令他全然忘却自己正在家中安坐。  
威尔现在正躺在他的帆船之上，任由它在黑夜的海面上漂流着。他享受着平和宁静的海风，不需要担心即将来临的狂风暴雨，因为他的桨会护他安稳周全。  
他信任他的桨。  
海水中丝丝甜蜜的气味令威尔陶醉。直到威尔被这丝丝入扣、甜入心扉的气味萦绕包围，他才发现这样并不对。海水不应该是咸苦的吗？怎么会如此般甜腻得让人欢喜？还没等他反应过来，平静的海面翻起了波浪，他的船正剧烈地摇晃起来。  
暴风雨来了。  
威尔抓紧了他的桨，用尽了全身的力量。如果他要在这场风暴中找到出路，他只能依靠他的桨。然而狂风呼啸早已使他站不稳脚，他倒在船上，喘着粗气，任由风浪将他来回撞击得浑身生疼，翻滚卷起的海浪嘶吼着，似乎要将他生吞入肚子。  
最后一下浪击，彻底将他击倒。威尔放弃了挣扎，与他的桨共同坠入海中。  
就像那一次，他们共同坠入黑色大海之中。  
他还记得大西洋冰冷的海水，几近令他的身体麻木，海水中的盐分却狠狠地刺痛着他的伤口。他的手失去了力气，他再也抓不住汉尼拔的手；他的身体失去了力气，他再也控制不住自己的下沉。不是说要跟随着自己的内心吗？那就随它没入大海之中吧。只是，汉尼拔，不是我想放开手，而是我再也没有力气了。  
原谅我，汉尼拔。  
威尔在心中一遍又一遍地道着歉，直到失去了意识，直到他再一次睁开了眼。  
威尔不知道自己是怎么睁开眼的，但就像他从来都不知道早上醒来是怎么睁开眼一样，这是他的本能。但他为什么还会拥有这项本能？威尔偏过头想要辨认四周的环境，但目之所及，漆黑一片，而且脸上的伤口在稍稍用力之下也会被扯痛。他只能勉强识别出自己是在大西洋的一叶孤舟之上，因为身下正轻轻摇晃，耳边正传来轻轻拍打船身的水声。  
当威尔用力呼吸第一口空气时，他终于清醒过来。  
这是他的重生。  
现在的威尔全身放松，将他的身子泡在了清甜的海水之中。波涛汹涌的大海恢复了往日的平静，微风轻抚，微浪轻扑。  
月光洒落，熠熠生辉。  
汉尼拔呼出的气息如甜蜜的海风让威尔的内心得到安宁，他的手指穿过威尔的卷发，安抚着累倒了的威尔。汉尼拔吻过威尔的额头，轻语道，“晚安，威尔。”  
“晚安，汉尼拔。”如德彪西的月光曲落下最后一个音符，威尔进入了梦乡。


	6. 灵与肉（上）

第二天，丹麦阳光正好。  
威尔一般都会比汉尼拔晚起床，所以在早上，他总会有多了的那么一个小时可以在大床上随意翻滚。  
昨晚明明是睡在靠左那一边的，威尔心想。  
但今早在他抱着被子往右边打滚的时候，头一下子就撞在了床头柜上。迷糊之间，他揉着头，似乎有种奇怪的感觉，但又说不出来有什么不对。也许是他昨晚实在被折腾得太累了，什么错觉幻觉有事没事又跑出来了；又或许他只是还没有睡够。于是他决定再摊在床上睡个回笼觉，反正有人会给他做早餐。  
而在房子的一楼，咖啡的香气已经惊扰了来客。  
“我真的无法想象，”客人起身走进厨房，“我简直觉得是在做梦。”   
“也许你的确是在做梦，我们都存在于你的梦中，千代。”厨房中的人端过一杯刚煮好的咖啡，精心地往里面倒进牛奶。  
“噢，看看汉尼拔都对你做了什么，威尔。”千代顶着他如量杯般精准的手，如果不是这张脸的话，她会认为眼前站着的是汉尼拔，“现在不仅能煮咖啡，连说的话听起来都像汉尼拔。”  
他微微一笑，不予置否，收起奶壶，捧上咖啡。  
在千代伸手接过咖啡时，杯中的液体微泛涟漪，她发誓她刚刚绝对没有手抖。而此时，震源似乎从楼上一直来到身后。  
千代放下手中的咖啡回头探看。  
她再一次目瞪口呆。  
在她面前的人同样瞪大眼睛，张着半张嘴，似乎有话堵在了喉咙。  
“告诉我真的是在做梦。”千代再也忍不住了，即使要被做成菜，她也要做一道能嘲笑汉尼拔的菜。她捂住了嘴，希望能给汉尼拔留一点面子。  
“千代，尽情笑吧。还有，很高兴你来做客。”千代面前的男人扯了一下脸部肌肉，“汉……不，威尔，我想你不会介意上来一下。”  
厨房里的男人顺从地走了出去。  
千代看着两个男人一前一后地离开厨房，直到消失在视线之外，她还是发现刚刚那幕实在令她无法相信自己的眼睛。  
这真的太难以置信了好吗！  
汉尼拔，顶着一头像是被猫抓过的头发，穿着棉质睡衣，光着脚，半张着嘴，怒气冲冲地站在她面前。  
是她眼花？  
还是他们的生活早已是那么的……呃……随意？  
抑或是……他们在玩什么情趣小游戏？  
她真的不懂，于是决定微笑面对人生。  
在千代微笑地呷了一口咖啡时，楼上的卧室里准备展开对话。  
威尔赤脚站在房间里，双手插在裤袋里，见汉尼拔一关上房门就摊开双手问道，“发生了什么！”  
“唔，如果用没有科学根据的说法就是——”汉尼拔顿住了，他悠哉悠哉地踱到威尔跟前，直视着他的眼睛，不，应该说是他自己的眼睛。这真是一种全新的体验，比照镜子更好地观察自己，“我会说，这是灵魂互换。”  
汉尼拔曾经想开颅品尝威尔的大脑，达到与威尔的灵肉合一。没想到这一觉醒来，他就发现他看这个世界的角度似乎不太一样，他低头一看自己睡的位置、衣服、四肢，就猜到九分。他没有惊醒旁人，如往常一样小心翼翼地起床，去到浴室验证最后一分的猜想。  
那头他无数次插入指间的卷发，那双拒绝直视自己的眼睛，还有布满下巴的胡渣，更别提那双尖尖的精灵耳朵，他爱死那双耳朵了，那里一直是威尔的敏感点。  
汉尼拔此刻便已明了，他的灵魂完完全全地拥有了威尔的肉体。  
而这般说来，那他的肉体必定也是完完全全地拥有了威尔那无处安放的灵魂。  
汉尼拔扬起嘴角，镜子中的威尔正对他微笑。


	7. 赌局

“就这样？”威尔显然不大满意汉尼拔的解释，“然后呢？别告诉我你就打算这样占用我的身体！”  
“公平点，威尔，你现在正在用我的声音说话。还有，”汉尼拔顿住，他不想强迫威尔，但他实在不愿意眼睁睁地看着威尔在着装上的审美来毁了他的身体，尤其是当千代还在这屋里，“脱掉你的衣服。”  
“什么——”威尔愣住了，这大白天的，况且千代还在楼下——  
“停下你正在想的事，威尔。”汉尼拔径直走到他的衣帽间，避开看到自己的脸羞红的样子，虽然这画面千年一遇。  
搭配衣服对于汉尼拔来说从来不是什么难事，而且今天无需出门，考虑到威尔对三件套的抗拒，他拿出了一件带有浅灰条纹的白色衬衣，再配上一条黑色西裤，简单从容而又干净利落。  
当他拿着衣服回到卧室时，威尔坐在床边抬头扫过他一眼，嘲弄道，“想不到有生之年还能见到我给你搭配衣服的景象。”说罢，威尔伸手就要拿过汉尼拔手中的衣服，但汉尼拔却将手往后抬高了一点，让威尔够不着。威尔顺势摊开了手掌，用肢体语言表达着他的无奈和疑问，汉尼拔从头到脚地将自己的身体打量了一番，摇摇头说，“我可不放心你自己一个人穿衣服。”  
威尔看着自己一脸嫌弃的样子，如果有哪天，那张嫌弃的脸是由自己摆出来的那就更好了。他收回手，板起脸，就像汉尼拔惯常的做法，他决定不能再让汉尼拔占上风，至少今天不能，他要好好利用现在这副躯体来为他赢回局势，“你知道吗，汉尼拔。说实话，我全裸着下楼也可以。”  
“你确定要这样做吗，威尔。”汉尼拔语气始终保持着平和，但威尔却隐隐感觉到一股剑拔弩张的气氛。  
一场赌局正在两人之间暗自展开，现在就看谁更有胆量押下赌注了，毕竟眼下他们的牌面相当。  
“我想我可以站在这里等你脱光衣服，威尔。然后，”汉尼拔在这场赌局中率先下注，他走到威尔身边，把衣服平铺在床上，再后退一步站到威尔跟前，一边俯视着他，一边开始解开衬衣的纽扣，“我可以陪你一起全裸着下楼。”  
“好吧，你赢了，”威尔一脸笑意，“你想自己来换——那就来吧。”时间未竟一秒，威尔就在这场赌局中盖上了他的牌。在汉尼拔还在期待威尔跟注，甚至已经想好要怎么一步一步地引诱他加注的时候，威尔却破天荒地选择了收牌。这对于汉尼拔这样的高手玩家来说简直就是犯规！  
汉尼拔停住了手下的动作，低头端详着自己的脸，试图从熟知的面部表情中读出威尔的心思。但威尔的表现就如同他所说的一样，甚至还仰起头，眨着眼，露出脖子，张开双臂。  
如果一个人连内心都是真实的，那他的外在也就看不出破绽。所以无论威尔心里的算盘是什么，此刻的他是如此真实，他的毫无保留是汉尼拔始料未及的。  
但威尔并没有等来汉尼拔的进一步动作，反而看到自己开了口，“换好衣服就下楼吧，千代还在等着我们。”汉尼拔退出了赌局，放弃了垂手可得的战利品。  
汉尼拔不喜欢来之过早的胜利，威尔很清楚这一点。过去在和汉尼拔的赌局中，他总是过于在意手中的牌，以为拿到手的牌越多，赢面就会越大。他急于想要下一张牌，却丝毫没有注意到自己一直在跟注和加注，不知不觉中，赌注越押越大，他就越加想要看到汉尼拔的手中到底拿着一张怎样的底牌。他甚至为了要看到汉尼拔亮出他的最后一张底牌，而孤注一掷，押下了自己的性命。  
而汉尼拔，他坐在赌桌的另一边，威尔的正对面。他不动声色地观察着威尔，琢磨着他的心理，揣摩着他的下一步行动。他知道威尔想看到自己底牌，那他就给威尔亮出来。汉尼拔知道赌桌上的人都逃不过一种特质，一旦他们赢了，他们就会继续下注企图乘胜追击；汉尼拔也知道赌桌上的人逃不过另一种特质，一旦他们输了，他们并不会就此罢休，而是继续加注企图反败为胜。所以只要汉尼拔把底牌亮出来，无论输赢，他都能吸引威尔继续加注，而只要威尔继续留在这赌桌上，汉尼拔就有足够的耐心将威尔手中的筹码一点一点地赢到手。等到汉尼拔亮出他的最后一张底牌时，威尔早已在赌桌上押下了自己的性命。  
但现在，威尔早已在过去的教训中吸取到了足够多的经验。眼下这局，他手中的牌并不比汉尼拔好，桌面的筹码也不够汉尼拔多，若是按照常规留在赌桌上加注要牌，那只会正中了汉尼拔的下怀，让他有机会逐步侵蚀掉所有的赌注。  
与汉尼拔作赌，就不能想着赢，因为无论好牌烂牌，汉尼拔到最后总会赢，既然如此，那威尔就让他赢，还要让汉尼拔一开始就赢，赢得毫无技巧，毫无悬念，同时也赢得毫无尊严。  
只因为输和赢在威尔和汉尼拔的赌局中从来不是着眼点。  
威尔可以输，因为他赌的是汉尼拔的本性；汉尼拔只能赢，所以他顺从本性放手离开。  
威尔换上汉尼拔给他挑选的衣服，站到镜子前。他凝望着镜中这副以血肉供养的躯体，包裹在人皮和西装革履之下。多么具有欺骗性，威尔想。他转身走出卧室，镜中的温迪戈也随他一同背过身离开，直至消失在镜子的尽头。


	8. 灵与肉（下）

稍晚些的时候，汉尼拔和威尔在肖邦的夜曲中完成了对千代的宴请。  
千代在离开之前拥抱了汉尼拔，然后转向了威尔，“我并不知道原来你也厨艺了得，威尔。”  
“那么也许你以后应该常来做客。”汉尼拔向前一步同样热情地拥抱了千代，尽管他并不喜欢过多的身体接触，但是在威尔那么大方地拥抱了千代之后，作为千代眼中的威尔，他更应该拥抱千代以示友好。  
“我会的。晚安，威尔。再会，汉尼拔。”千代微笑地告别。  
“再见，千代。”汉尼拔在目送着千代开车离开之后才关上了门，而此时的威尔已经躺在了客厅的沙发上，全身放松。  
“要让千代看不出破绽真的好难。”威尔抱怨道，要掩藏自己真实的内心，对于他来说简直是一种折磨。  
“但你做的很好。”汉尼拔走到他的身后，双手放在他的双肩上，安抚他鼓噪的内心。  
威尔顺着自己的手找到自己的眼睛，他的眼睛在汉尼拔的支配下变得有神起来，同时，汉尼拔也颔首凝视着自己的眼睛。  
“你看见什么？”威尔问道。  
“我看见你。”汉尼拔回答，“你是否也同样看见我？”  
威尔不语。  
汉尼拔松开威尔肩上的手，他知道当威尔想说的时候，他会说的。  
“你再坐一下吧，我先去洗澡。”汉尼拔调暗了客厅的灯，让威尔更加舒服些。  
“别以为我不知道你想干什么，汉尼拔。”威尔提高了声音，喊住了汉尼拔的脚步。他经过艰难的挣扎才让自己的屁股离开沙发，他今天实在太累了，但再累也不能让汉尼拔一个人去洗澡。不，他可没有什么奇怪的癖好，只是今天可不能和往常同日而语。  
“你认为我在想什么？”汉尼拔的手搭在楼梯上，等着威尔向他走过来。  
“你在想，”威尔集中精神地把自己的共情能力从脑中的某个角落里找出来，“你在想，在这样一个千载难逢的好机会，是时候要把我身体的每一寸都好好研究个遍。所以，还有什么能比得过在洗澡的时候，直接而又全面地接触我的身体呢？”  
汉尼拔勾起嘴角，“如果你不放心你自己身体的话，那同理，我怎么就可以放心你呢？”  
“什么！我才没有像你那么……”威尔着急地辩解道。  
“嗯？”汉尼拔一个鼻音将威尔的话顶了回去。  
“我不管，总之，我要站在旁边监督你。”威尔理直气壮地说道，然后抢先上了楼。  
水缓慢地注入浴缸，汉尼拔并不急于一时半刻，他脱下了衬衣，用指腹轻抚威尔腹间的疤痕，一个角度极好的微笑，他的作品，出自于靠在浴室墙上那人之手。  
“停手。”威尔翻起白眼。  
“噢，威尔，我知道只有一种办法可以阻止我。”汉尼拔伸手开始解皮带，“现在可能还来得及。”  
“我不会上当的。”威尔抱起双臂。  
“是吗？”汉尼拔将手没入裤子之中，双眼却直勾勾地盯着威尔。在他要做进一步动作之际，威尔一个箭步冲上去按住他的手。  
“行了！”这个词几乎是从紧闭的牙关之间通过凶狠的气流喷到他的脸上。  
在两人同居之后，威尔也从来没有尝试过与汉尼拔共浴，他也不知道自己应该要怎么做。虽然他与汉尼拔在黑暗中有多次对对方身体的探索，但眼下这浴室内可是灯火通明，加之两人灵魂互换，威尔便免不了地回归到当初避免眼神接触时候的自己。  
汉尼拔留心观察着自从开始脱衣服之后就没有再正眼看过自己的威尔，他轻叹了一口气，先坐到浴缸之中，然后伸出手将威尔扶进浴缸。威尔很小心，他可不想现在有个什么滑倒的让他扑进汉尼拔的怀中，虽然画面看上去可是汉尼拔扑倒在威尔身上。不，千万别出什么意外。否则实在太可笑了。  
等到威尔坐到汉尼拔身前，浴缸中那一个人刚好的水量不可避免地溢了出来。  
“原来我的后脑勺看起来是这样的。”汉尼拔选择了一个轻松的开场白。  
“没有多大机会可以看到。”威尔吃笑道。  
“来，向后一点，我想给我自己洗个头。”汉尼拔按下了洗发香波，威尔顺从地向后挪动，直至靠到汉尼拔的心口之上，他的动作很轻，却也引得温热的水在两人之间激荡。  
一种熟悉而又陌生的感觉覆上了威尔的头皮，鉴于用的是自己的手，手型和皮肤的接触实在是熟悉不过，但是现在支配着这双手的人可是汉尼拔，噢，威尔禁不住呼出一丝呻吟，汉尼拔洗头的手法简直是一大享受，现在他的头皮得到了极大的放松，汉尼拔在太阳穴的按摩也让他的疲劳得到了充分的缓解。  
“舒服吗？”汉尼拔咬着威尔的耳朵温柔地问道。  
“嗯。”威尔喃喃，“但这感觉好不真实。”  
“嗯？”汉尼拔被勾起了兴致，他示意威尔躺在水面之上，好让他清洗头上的泡沫。  
“这具身体，你的身体，让我感觉到缺失。”威尔努力地向后仰头，并极尽全力地向后方望去，这样他就能够看到汉尼拔正小心翼翼地处理着发根的泡沫。在他的记忆中，他似乎并没有过从高处俯视汉尼拔的时候，好像汉尼拔才是那个可以配得上以上帝视角来俯瞰万物的人。而这个俯瞰万物的人，说，他看见我。  
“缺失什么？”思绪不知飘荡到何处的威尔被汉尼拔带回了这副躯体之中。  
“疼痛。”  
“我以为你并不喜欢它。”  
“我是不喜欢它，因为它让我感觉如此真实，让我没有丝毫可以逃避和逃离的空间。”  
“但你迷恋疼痛。”汉尼拔拉回威尔，让他重新靠到自己身上，然后开始轻轻揉按他的太阳穴。  
“你说得好像我有受虐倾向一样。”威尔失声笑道，“不，不是这样子。”他继续解释道，“疼痛，那些你曾经给予我的疼痛，塑造了现在的我。如果没有了这些疼痛，我会怀疑这一切，我会怀疑你到底是不是真实的。”  
直至失去，才发现彼此之于自己是如此重要。  
汉尼拔双手环抱着威尔，将头埋在威尔的脖子之间，他说的每一个字都直接进入了威尔的耳朵，烙印在威尔的脑中，“这是真实的。我向你保证，威尔。这是真实的。”  
“你之前问我，你问我，我是否也同样看见你。”威尔在汉尼拔的双臂之中翻过身，从靠在汉尼拔身上变成压在他身上。威尔看进自己的眼睛，他的头缓缓地向着氤氲的双眼靠近，眼底本来模糊的人影逐渐变得清晰起来，这下他看清楚了，他看得清清楚楚。  
“而我的答案是，”威尔一字一顿，吊足了汉尼拔的胃口，“是的，汉尼拔。我的答案是，是的。”此刻他直视着自己眼底，眼底里汉尼拔的眼也同样直视着他。  
“我看见你。”当威尔说出这句话后，他的心头如同放下大石般轻松，他舒了一口气，却惊讶地发现汉尼拔的脸正在慢慢地扩张，然后冲出了他的眼底，两张脸合二为一，真真切切地出现在他的眼前。  
简直不可思议。  
威尔摇头惊叹，看着汉尼拔近在咫尺的脸说道，“汉尼拔，我会永远看见你。”  
“而这真美。”汉尼拔俯身含住威尔的双唇，顿时身下一阵水花激荡。


	9. 嘿，圣诞节！（上）

圣诞节要到了哎！   
威尔翻看日历的时候发现，原来今晚已经是平安夜。其实上次到市中心的时候，商店里也已经换上了各种的圣诞装饰，只是对于这两个没有信仰的人来说，圣不圣诞好像也没有多大的关系。   
但是今晚的威尔却有种莫名的小激动。   
他蹑手蹑脚地钻进了被窝，然后自动自觉地将脚丫伸到汉尼拔的双腿间取暖。汉尼拔感觉今晚的威尔是不是有点太乖了。   
果然，乖巧的威尔一反常态，抛下了他惯有的独立姿态，开始往汉尼拔的怀里钻。   
“嘿，我还有一点点就看完了。”汉尼拔用手指绕着威尔鬓角边上的卷毛，安静地抚慰着他。   
“为什么我在你旁边的时候，你的眼睛还可以看别的东西？”威尔的手从汉尼拔睡衣的底部一直向上摸索，他缺乏经验，在胡乱的搅动之下汉尼拔竟被他激发出一丝快感。   
将至未至，似有还无，一切又是那么地恰到好处。   
“你现在就像一个撒娇要礼物的小孩子，威尔。”汉尼拔挑眉，改为用手顺抚枕在他胸口上的小脑袋，“耐心点，现在还没到拆礼物的时候。”   
“唔，好吧。”威尔抽出了在汉尼拔睡衣里捣乱的那只手，扯过了被子，翻了个身，落得汉尼拔怀中一阵空虚。  
“晚安，汉尼拔。”   
“晚安，威尔。”   
互道晚安之后，威尔安然入梦。听着伴侣平稳的呼吸声，汉尼拔关上了床头灯。   
在这平安夜里，汉尼拔不仅要给威尔准备圣诞树下的惊喜，还要给耶稣送上一份独一无二的生日贺礼。   
而将所有不安抛诸脑后的威尔在平安夜里睡得特别沉稳，可能还做了一个美梦。   
圣诞节当天早上，他循例没有早起，但当他翻身的时候，却一脚搭在了枕边人的腿上。   
咦，汉尼拔也没起？   
他眯着眼，嗅着汉尼拔逐渐加重的呼吸，他知道汉尼拔已经醒了。   
“昨晚太累了？你可以叫上我的。”他的声音听上去和他的视线一样模糊。   
汉尼拔没有睁开眼，也没有回答威尔的提问，只是温柔地低声请求道，“陪我多睡一会。”   
“嗯。”威尔的头往汉尼拔的下颚底靠了靠，把手搭在了汉尼拔的腰间。   
汉尼拔将注意力放在了脖子的皮肤上，感受着威尔的鼻息在自己颈下吞吐，他满意地用下巴蹭了蹭威尔的头顶，以回应威尔对他的依赖。   
直至日上三竿，汉尼拔才和威尔共同醒来，今天就应该好好偷懒，不是吗？  
但汉尼拔从不会在放入身体里的食物上偷懒，新鲜的食材永远是他的首选。  
要有多新鲜？  
当然取材于凌晨时分才新鲜宰杀的猪猡咯。  
汉尼拔打开冰箱看了看安静地躺在冷藏格上的带皮猪肉，满意地笑了笑，威尔一定会喜欢的。  
“有时候我简直觉得你对着你的食材比对着我还笑得灿烂。”清洗完咖啡杯的威尔转头刚好看见汉尼拔嘴角勾起的弧度，不禁挪揄道。  
“吃醋了吗？”汉尼拔从冰箱中取出鸡蛋，关上了冰箱门。  
“是的。你不允许吗？”威尔双手撑在流理台前，扬起了头，挡住了汉尼拔的去路。  
“你这样会使我无法专心干活。”  
“我相信你可以找到解决办法的。”  
汉尼拔当然可以找到解决办法。他拿过一个碗，放到威尔身后的流理台，然后以身材的优势，将双手环过威尔，再借助威尔肩膀的力量，将头靠了上去。  
“噢……”威尔扭动着身体，但这已是徒劳无功，他在汉尼拔高大的身下被压得死死的。  
“别动，威尔。”汉尼拔偏过头，他的双唇正好贴住威尔的耳廓，“我们可不能浪费食物。”说完，汉尼拔趁机吻了一下威尔发红的耳后，他的嘴唇感觉到了热辣的温度。  
汉尼拔拿着蛋壳离开了对威尔的压制，可是威尔的腰却在刚才被压麻了，他好不容易才借着双手的力气将身体支撑起来。  
然后他发现支撑起来的不只是他的身体。  
“噢，该死的！”威尔暗自咒骂了一句，然后他决定先离汉尼拔远点，于是转身离开厨房。  
“要吃早餐了，你还要去哪儿？”  
“我去装饰房子！”  
汉尼拔心理打了个咯噔，他们好像没买圣诞节的装饰品啊。  
不过没有了威尔在这里使他分心，汉尼拔的动作明显加快。  
一个半小时后，汉尼拔从烤箱中捧出表面已至金黄圣诞花环面包，冒出的热气中带有浓郁的蛋香和奶香，还有葡萄与蔓越莓的点点果香。  
在汉尼拔端着晾凉的面包正要踏入餐厅时，在里面忙着布置的威尔叫住了他。  
“啊啊，别拿进来！我还在弄这些小玩意。”  
“但你告诉我，我们要去那里进餐？”  
“要不……你……拿到客……厅去？”  
威尔知道这是在挑战汉尼拔的底线，所以他明显底气不足。  
汉尼拔僵住了好一会，低头叹了一口气，妥协了。  
一滴汗正从威尔的额头滑落下来。  
呼……  
威尔放下手中的工具，跟着汉尼拔走到客厅。  
“去洗手，威尔。”汉尼拔背对着他下了命令。  
“哦。”威尔听话地转身，刚刚将汉尼拔炸了，现在可要给他顺毛了。  
幸好汉尼拔今天做的是花环面包，可以省去刀叉的麻烦。现在，汉尼拔盘腿坐在客厅的沙发上，威尔的头靠着汉尼拔的脚屈膝坐到羊毛地毯上。威尔撕下一小口面包放进口中。  
“威尔，别把面包屑弄得到处都是。”  
“我才没有。”威尔口中塞了一块面包，口齿不清。  
“咀嚼的时候别说话。”  
“闭嘴，汉尼拔。”威尔想撕块面包塞进汉尼拔的嘴。  
于是他就这么做了。  
威尔伸直了腰杆，让自己的右手够上了汉尼拔的嘴。  
汉尼拔并没有拒绝，他低头咬住了那块面包，然后趁着威尔不设防备之时，忽地张嘴吮了一下威尔的指尖。  
“我的手指可不是你的食物。”  
“但它们可以是。”  
“不是说，咀嚼的时候别说话吗？”  
“规则是用于约束对方而非自身。”  
“混蛋……”威尔碎碎念了一句，伸手准备去撕下一块面包。但他的手却在碰到面包之前被一股力量按住，然后被反剪置于身后。  
“张开嘴。”  
汉尼拔的声音从头顶传来。  
威尔乖乖地听从。  
最初他期待的只是一块面包，可是被放进口中的还有汉尼拔的拇指。  
汉尼拔用拇指的指腹轻擦威尔的下齿。  
一大早这样很容易擦枪走火哎！  
在汉尼拔的拇指将要离开之际，威尔一口咽下面包，然后闭合唇齿含住它的末端，再以极其缓慢的速度活动口腔，吞下汉尼拔的拇指。  
像是品尝汉尼拔所烹调的精致食物一样，威尔调动了全身的感官来品尝这只烹调精致食物的手。  
汉尼拔拇指的口感甚至味道都符合了他对梦想中的圣诞大餐的定义。  
这就是他梦想中的圣诞大餐。


	10. 嘿，圣诞节！（下）

一个完整的圣诞节当然少不了晚上的一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐，虽然威尔在厨房里的信用度已经有了前车之鉴，但汉尼拔允许在今天特别给威尔破个例。  
可在汉尼拔进入厨房之前，他却被威尔叫住了。  
威尔示意他抬头，汉尼拔发现不知何时，厨房的门框之上竟多出了一个用槲寄生做成的圣诞花环。事实上，威尔在屋子里的每个门框上都挂上了槲寄生。  
“你知道槲寄生的传说吧。”威尔抱着双臂等待着。  
传说中，圣诞节在槲寄生下亲吻的情侣，可以厮守到永远。  
汉尼拔走到威尔跟前，轻轻地吻住了他的嘴唇。  
这无关情欲，而是来自汉尼拔内心深处最美好的祝愿。  
他不信传说，但也愿其成真。  
他们的吻持续了几分钟，才相互推搡着进入了厨房。  
“我们今晚要做的是丹麦家庭圣诞大餐。”汉尼拔拿过一块已经腌制好的带皮的肉，这块肉取自一头由他亲自宰杀的猪猡，“在这其中的脆皮烤猪肉是丹麦最著名的传统圣诞佳肴，整块猪肉在腌制时要撒上粗盐，烤时加上香料。口感酥脆，嚼后回甘。”  
威尔挽起袖子在一旁听着，不觉已经垂涎三尺。  
“而餐后甜点则是丹麦家庭必不可少的杏仁米布丁配热樱桃果酱。按照传统，布丁里会藏入一枚完整的杏仁。如果我们之中谁能吃到那枚杏仁，他就是来年运气最好的一个人。也许我们今晚可以看看谁的运气更好。”  
“运气？我以为你并不相信这套说法。”  
汉尼拔抽出一把小型尖刀，掂量过后递给威尔，“我的确不相信。”  
“典型的控制狂魔。”威尔把玩着小刀，“我要干什么？”  
“你可以把这颗西兰花切成小块。”  
“下次我要切肉。”  
“下次给你切。”  
“好。”  
对付完汉尼拔的威尔转而对付起他手中的西兰花来。  
“威尔，这几块再切小一点。”  
“威尔，轻点力，不要让玉米粒飞到我这里来。”  
“威尔，你要把土豆完全捣碎成泥。”  
“威尔，奶油不用加那么多。”  
“威尔，你放芝士进去了吗？”  
“威尔……”  
“砰！”  
流理台被勺子砸得有点疼。  
“汉尼拔，再说一次'威尔'，我就不干了。”  
“你就这点耐心吗？当年你追我追到佛罗伦萨可不是这样的啊。”  
这一刻，威尔想揍死汉尼拔。  
在汉尼拔将撒好香料的带皮猪肉放进已经经过预热的烤箱后，威尔也将土豆泥捣鼓好了。  
“好了，威尔，你先过去收拾好餐桌吧。”汉尼拔将土豆泥从威尔的手中接管过来，然后亲啄了一下威尔的额头。  
过了一会，刚刚准备完杏仁米布丁的汉尼拔听到了威尔高八度的呼喊。  
“汉尼拔！”  
“汉尼拔！”  
汉尼拔循声找到威尔，他并不习惯以高声的叫喊回应威尔的呼唤。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们今晚需要喝什么酒来着？你知道的，我对此一窍不通。”  
“我下午的时候不是跟你说过了吗？我们要……”  
“要不你来找吧！”威尔闪身让出通道，“反正你一眼就能认出来。要我在这里一个个酒瓶看，都不知道要看到什么时候。”  
“你就是想偷个懒吧，威尔。”  
威尔狡黠一笑，愉快地走出汉尼拔的酒窖。  
等到汉尼拔回到厨房时，之前所做的杏仁米布丁已经完全冷却下来，他将它们放入冰箱之中，等待着它们今晚给威尔带来好运气。  
“叮！”  
此刻，烤箱尽职地提醒汉尼拔，他的脆皮烤猪肉已经在等候他们的品尝了。  
餐厅中，烛光伴随着舒伯特钢琴曲的音符，起舞，跳跃。  
“干杯。”高脚杯轻碰，撞击出浓烈的酒香，来自汉尼拔的珍藏。  
“所以这是要补上圣诞树吗？”威尔看着他的头盘，一棵用西兰花砌成圣诞树，吃个西兰花还要这么讲究地摆个盘，果然是汉尼拔的风格。  
汉尼拔挑了挑眉，“食物讲求色香味，而色走在最前头，自有它的道理。一道菜的观感能影响人的心情，进而影响人的食欲。先尝尝，味道不好不要赖我。”  
今年因为汉尼拔不想威尔刚复原的身体太过劳累的缘故，他们并没有买圣诞树回家，所以威尔也实在不舍得推倒眼前这棵难得的圣诞树，毕竟它还真是很好看。于是，他小心翼翼地从顶端叉起一块西兰花放进口中。不过，出乎他意料之外的是，随之入口的竟然还有醇香的芝士和奶油，这两者与西兰花相得益彰，突破了他的味蕾。他低头一看，才发现原来在圣诞树的内里还另有乾坤。  
“这就是我做的那个土豆泥？”威尔有点兴奋，他用叉子挖起一些，经过香甜的玉米点缀的土豆泥不再刻意与呆板，芝士和奶油搭配出来的惊喜更是让威尔在这道菜上流连。  
“我在搅拌土豆泥的时候完全没有想到会是这样的效果。”威尔惊叹道。  
“对于每一道菜，我们只能作出预想。至于结果是意料之中还是意料之外，即使是世上手艺最精湛的厨师也难以将其把握。”  
“那我呢？我是在你的意料之中还是意料之外？”  
汉尼拔认真思考了一会。  
“都有。”  
他回答道。  
头盘过后，自然就轮到今晚圣诞大餐的重头戏——脆皮烤猪肉登场了。  
松脆的猪皮搭配软嫩的猪肉，截然不同的口感相融于口中。但每一种口感却又在这相融之中抛弃了自我，它的存在只为凸显对方。这两种口感相辅相成，若是缺了其一，那另一种口感的存在也就显得毫无意义。它们合二为一，以自身成就他人。  
“这道菜已经可以成为献给耶稣的礼物。”威尔评价道。  
“相信我，它已将自己献身于基督。”  
汉尼拔晃晃酒杯，红色液体挂于杯壁，的确是佳品。  
正餐过后，稍事休息，汉尼拔端上了刚从冰箱中取出的杏仁米布丁，来到威尔身旁。他向威尔递上布丁，说道，“布丁是我做的，我知道杏仁会在哪一块里，所以你来挑吧。”  
“我希望你得到好运，汉尼拔。”  
威尔看着在通体奶白的布丁上浇有暗红的热樱桃果酱，似是鲜血滴落在雪地之上，绽放出罪欲之花，娇艳动人。  
他并没有纠结，直接挑了右边这一块，  
威尔总会挑右边这一块。  
他的习惯，汉尼拔怎会不知。  
所以当威尔咬到杏仁，一脸惊喜看着他时，他微笑着将另一口布丁送进口中。  
这次的杏仁足够了，下次可以多加点牛奶，滑嫩程度刚好，能够做到入口即化，不对，怎么有点硬……  
等等……  
这……  
他翻动舌头，无法随布丁化开的坚硬向他确认，现在正有一粒完整的杏仁躺在他的口中。  
此时，终于轮到汉尼拔一脸惊讶，而威尔满心欢喜地看着他。  
噢——  
他回想起那时候，威尔曾在他将布丁放进冰箱之前把他叫到酒窖中取酒。  
肯定是——  
但这了然于心的爱意早已无需言明。  
威尔举杯，“祝你好运，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔同样举杯回应，“祝我们好运。”  
晚餐过后，威尔的心已经得到了极大的满足。其实他并不在乎圣诞节，但他感谢圣诞节，因为圣诞节给了他一个放纵的理由。  
他可以放纵自己在汉尼拔的怀里撒娇，放纵自己向汉尼拔索要礼物，放纵自己品尝汉尼拔的拇指，放纵自己在槲寄生偷走汉尼拔的吻，放纵自己沉沦于天堂与地狱之间……  
“威尔，换上衣服，我带你去一个地方。”汉尼拔打断了威尔的思绪。  
“这么晚了，我们要去哪？”  
“去拆你的圣诞礼物。”  
什么？  
他还有圣诞礼物？  
汉尼拔驱车带他来到一个小教堂的外面，与在圣诞夜唱着颂歌的教堂不同，这个小教堂的外面拉上了警戒线。  
汉尼拔递给威尔一个望远镜。  
威尔通过望远镜看向教堂内部，一个赤裸的男人展开了翅膀悬挂于半空之中，朝着下方拉起手中的小弓。  
威尔认得那个男人，之前他在报纸的通缉栏上占了一块，好像是身负这几条人命来着，威尔翻报纸的时候并没有过分留意。  
“他的箭到哪儿去了？”  
“我想他已经将手中的箭射向了两个人。”  
威尔放下望远镜，收回目光，看向月光勾勒出汉尼拔的侧脸，“射中你的是哪一支箭？”  
“我想是有着金头那支。你呢？射中你的是哪一支箭？”  
“我不知道。但我想，有个神通广大的人肯定已经将丘比特的箭全部换成了金头。”  
“嗯，他大概这么做了。”  
威尔微笑，挽起汉尼拔的手往回走。  
“谢谢你，汉尼拔。”  
“我爱你，威尔。”  
“我也爱你，汉尼拔。”


	11. 守护

威尔没想到他和汉尼拔的第一次争吵来得如此之快。  
他在想。  
如果他只说一句“没什么”的话，事情接下来的走向是不是会与现在不同。  
大概吧。  
至少不会像现在一样，不知道下一句话可以说什么。  
他可以说什么呢？  
原谅我？  
没什么可原谅的。  
威尔已经可以想到汉尼拔下一句会说什么。  
该死的共情天赋。  
他想摔过手中的茶杯，他从来没有这样暴躁过，但此刻他想将手中的茶杯摔向对面的墙，看着它破碎。  
看着茶杯破碎的感受是怎么样的。  
他很想知道。  
茶杯应声碎裂。  
大的碎片。小的碎片。细如微尘的碎片。  
原来茶杯破碎是这个样子的。  
接着，他听见了吱吱喳喳的声音，从茶杯的碎片里传出来的，吱吱喳喳的声音。他需要拧紧眉头才能集中精神去分辨那些声音。  
“你在报纸上圈圈画画地做什么，威尔？”  
“只是看看招聘栏有什么工作。”  
“你知道我可以负担起我们的花销。”  
“但是我自己也想找点事情干一下。难不成说你要将我关在这里吗？”  
“我从来没想过要把你关起来。”  
“我不是说你要把我关起来，别玩弄文字，汉尼拔。”  
“是我玩弄文字，还是这是你的真实想法？”  
“你到底犯了什么毛病？你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“人会在无意识时表露自己的真实想法。”  
“噢，别给我扯你那些专业知识！你这是无理取闹，汉尼拔。我不过是想找点事干。”  
“是因为和我在一起让你感觉到无聊了吗？”  
“不！你怎么会这样认为！”  
“那你为什么想要逃离我给你的生活？是因为无论多强大的感情，最后都敌不过时间，而生命最终都要回归平庸吗？”  
“不！为什么我会想……不不，汉尼拔，我不会跟你说下去的。我们现在不再一个频道上。”  
“你再一次背叛了我，威尔。”  
“够了！”威尔冲过去抄起地上的碎片就往远处扔去，但他在举高手时，他的手腕就被来自身后的一股力气钳住了。  
“放手，威尔。你会割伤自己的。”  
威尔对自己的肢体失去了控制，他感觉到自己的头被一只手强硬按进颈窝里。他开始啜泣，他不想啜泣，这会让他自己感觉像一个女人，不，他并没有把女人视作软弱之物，他只是想找出一个词来描述这一种感觉，但他开始啜泣，然后将眼泪鼻涕蹭到汉尼拔的衣物上。  
“我没有想过再要背叛你！汉尼拔，我没有！我没有！我没有……”  
他的嘶吼最终变得有气无力，一同淹没在汉尼拔的毛衣里。  
威尔无力地垂下手，茶杯碎片从他的手中滑落。  
汉尼拔一手按紧了威尔的头，一手把上了门，带他进入浴室。  
“好好洗把脸。”  
是压抑的愤怒，还是冷漠的命令。  
威尔无法作出分析，他的脑子被之前的眼泪鼻涕搅成一团浆糊，他的身体仍在发抖，仅靠双手在洗手台上支撑着。事实上，他不知道自己为什么一被汉尼拔搂住就会崩溃。  
他用毛巾擦干净脸，在开门之前深呼吸了几口气。  
他准备好了。  
他要和汉尼拔讲清楚。  
他下到客厅，汉尼拔不出意料地早在壁炉前的等着他。  
火噼里啪啦地烧得正旺。  
“原谅我。”  
“没什么可原谅的。”  
威尔验证了他的想法。  
“不不，汉尼拔，你这不是要跟我开展一场谈话。但你在期待一场谈话，正如我也在期待一场谈话。”  
“谁说我在期待一场谈话？”  
威尔这下明白了。汉尼拔这是在跟他怄气。他要收回之前说“该死的共情天赋”这句话。  
感谢上苍赐予他如此伟大绝美的天赋。  
“我们走了那么远，我们已经来到这一步。”  
威尔开始说了，他知道汉尼拔在听。  
“我的内心里已经没有什么想法需要再对你隐藏。汉尼拔，我能看见你，你以为我不知道说出那句话之后会有什么后果吗？我本来可以随便说一句‘没什么’，然后我们现在肯定就可以在床上干着什么来迎接新年，而不是在这里对着一堆火。”  
威尔选择了一个比较大胆的假设。  
“但我仍然选择了向你袒露我的想法，是因为我不想在我们之间还存在着任何谎言！我不想再对你说谎！难道说，我要为了我们之间的和平，然后向你隐瞒我内心的真实想法吗？汉尼拔，我可以这样做，但我不愿意这样做！我不希望在我只对着你的时候，我还要带着面具！我不希望我们之间的和平是靠谎言来维持的！如果我们要像普通家庭那样争吵，那就争吵吧，至少我们在争吵之时可以坦诚相对！”  
威尔有些激动，不，他很激动。他本来打算在平静表达完他的想法之后，才去看汉尼拔有什么反应的。但在他无意识之时，他就已经转过了身，然后，在他无意识之时，他就提高了音量。而在他说完之后，他下意识地发现自己双眼正真切地看着汉尼拔。  
但汉尼拔没有看他。  
这让威尔在收回目光时没有那么尴尬。但他很失落，非常失落。现在他身体前倾，双手十指交叉置于大腿上方，紧咬双唇，眼睛紧盯着前方壁炉里的木柴正冒出火星。他不知道自己接下来还可以说什么。  
“原谅我。”  
汉尼拔的声音传进了威尔的左耳。  
但威尔对自己的听觉失去了信任，直到看见汉尼拔的嘴唇蠕动，他才确信刚刚听到的是来自汉尼拔的声音。  
“我一直很害怕。”  
“害怕？”别逗我了，你一个食人魔会害怕什么。  
似乎读懂了威尔的潜台词，汉尼拔回答道，“我可以吞食血肉，但是我不能吞食时间。所有的童话都以‘他们永远幸福地生活下去’结束，是因为没有作者敢挑战时间。没有作者可以保证在时间的侵蚀之下，真爱最终会不会走向毁灭。”  
威尔听着，他开始懂了。  
“我知道，那时候站在悬崖峭壁拥紧我的你，其实并没有准备好与我一同迎接重生。你把命运交给天意，让上苍做决定。所以我更加害怕，我们故事的书写会如同那童话结局一般，所谓的幸福不过是一个随时都会破裂的肥皂泡。若你只是顺从天意，威尔，我们的感情最终会时间的吞噬下走向消亡。而我害怕我们的感情在我眼前消亡。所以，我想知道你是否真心实意地出于自愿的选择地和我一起生活。”  
威尔彻底懂了。  
“所以你一直反向引导，逼得我发火，就是想探寻我的心意？”  
“我们都擅长识破谎言，所以我们更擅长组织谎言。然而没有人可以在盛怒之下还能运用理智编造谎言。所以，”汉尼拔起身，走到威尔跟前，单膝下跪，低下头，用自己的双手包裹威尔的双手“我乞求你的原谅，威尔。我的无理，并非出自于对你的不信任，而是出自于对我自身的害怕。”  
威尔愣住了。  
他的共情并未引导他至这一步。  
在获得重生之后，他的确未曾想过自己真实的心意是如何。  
他是真心实意地出于自愿的选择地和汉尼拔一起生活吗？  
也许在临近梦靥的边缘时，这个念头会在他脑海里飞快地掠过，但他从来没有将它抓住。走了就让它走了吧，这是威尔入眠前作出的最后一个清醒的决定。  
直至今日，汉尼拔逼他到进墙角，逼得他退无可退。他才第一次直面这个问题。  
威尔现在的手被汉尼拔捂得暖暖的。  
他不想从汉尼拔的手心中抽离，但他从汉尼拔的手心中抽离了，他抽离了他的右手。  
他将他的右手覆在了汉尼拔的左手背上——我不需要再活在你庇护之下，现在开始，我们共同守护彼此。  
汉尼拔明白威尔的意思。  
“汉尼拔，我从未有一刻认真思考过你的问题，但原来我的潜意识早已认定你是我的归途。我从未奢望过我们可以永远幸福，因为没有人可以活到永远。我们都不会知道下一秒会发生什么，生命也许转瞬即逝，‘我们将要活出的生命’都会变成‘我们曾经活过的生命’。而在这曾经活过的生命中，与其害怕时间消磨我们的感情，不如尽情享受我们相爱的每一分每一秒。只有这样，等我们走到生命的尽头，才会不留遗憾。然后，在我们的墓碑上刻下‘幸福’，愚弄了死亡与光阴。”  
威尔托着汉尼拔的手臂，将汉尼拔扶起，带领着汉尼拔走到壁炉前。  
他们的双手仍紧握彼此。  
“我，威尔·格雷汉姆，在此谨以至诚起誓，本人将真心实意地出于自愿的选择地与汉尼拔·莱克特相守一生。不论疾病与健康，或任何其他理由，都愿意爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接受他，始终忠于他，直到生命的尽头。”  
“我，汉尼拔·莱克特，在此谨以至诚起誓，本人将真心实意地出于自愿的选择地与威尔·格雷汉姆相守一生。不论疾病与健康，或任何其他理由，都愿意爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接受他，始终忠于他，直到生命的尽头。”  
他们举起十指相扣的手，一同亲吻对方的指尖，而后，是对方的嘴唇。  
“让我们把这些忧虑都留在2015。新的一年，我们也许会兴奋，也许会难过，也许会无聊，也许会争吵，但这就是我们生活。我信任你，与你一起，我无怨无悔。”威尔此刻终于知道自己为什么一被汉尼拔搂住就会崩溃，因为只有在他面前，威尔才能毫不保留，敞开心扉。  
因为他信任他。  
“与你一起，我无怨无悔。”今夜，汉尼拔得到威尔对他的爱真真切切的回应，他在心底发誓，要尽自己的生命守护他。  
远处教堂钟声正响起。  
“新年快乐，汉尼拔。”  
“新年快乐，威尔。”


	12. 渴望

“我想你，汉尼拔，我想你。”  
威尔不知道汉尼拔有没有听到，因为他把话都直接喷到了汉尼拔的口腔里。  
“慢点，威尔。”  
汉尼拔同样艰难地吐出词来，因为他的舌头正被威尔的舌头追逐着。  
威尔以行动回应了汉尼拔的建议，他的双唇吻印得更加密集，手掌抚摸得更加频繁。他的躯干如浪潮一般在汉尼拔身上翻滚着，他的前胸、小腹、胯部正一遍又一遍地摩擦着汉尼拔的三件套。  
这很不公平，威尔心想。他现在只着单衣，由肌肤之亲激发出的渴望要远高于汉尼拔。本想以自己主导的热情撩起对方的欲火，然而还没看到三件套所包裹的躯体起什么反应，他倒是已经招架不住。  
威尔将注意力置于胸口的凸起之上，后来他直接用乳头的顶端蹭刮着汉尼拔的马甲，透过那精致的面料汲取另一重快感。现在，他下身硬挺，亟待释放，但汉尼拔的手却故意忽略了他的前端。威尔知道他需要向汉尼拔提出请求，亲口提出，因为汉尼拔是自己感官的支配者，主宰者，汉尼拔掌握着他身体每一寸的节奏。  
“汉尼拔，求你。”  
威尔半闭双眼，但他还是用余光瞥见汉尼拔用嘴角勾起满意的笑容。  
重新掌握主动权的汉尼拔非常清楚地明白到威尔的渴望，他并没有继续折磨这只饥渴的猫鼬的打算。但同时，他也不希望在与爱人激情过后还要去清理地毯。于是，汉尼拔伸手往下一捞，打横抱起威尔，就像四年前的那个雪夜一样。  
威尔没有问出“为什么我们不直接在客厅做爱”之类的话，因为他深知一旦地毯沾上黏稠的液体，清理起来会有多困难。暂时的停歇让威尔重获呼吸，他现在躺在汉尼拔的怀里气喘吁吁。实在太不争气了，威尔暗自咒骂了一句。  
回到房间之后，汉尼拔脱下外套，解开马甲，除掉西裤。禁欲背后的狂野，平静身后的暴力在这一刻暴露无遗。  
与汉尼拔做爱的独到之处就是，汉尼拔永远都能读懂威尔内心的祈求——是要温柔爱抚，还是要暴力对待，汉尼拔都知道得一清二楚。床第之间已无需多语，共情所造就的默契能将二人的性欲情潮推至顶峰。  
威尔被汉尼拔压在床上，他想要侧过脸目视汉尼拔，但是汉尼拔用宽大的手掌捂住了他的双眼。没有视野的分神，陷入黑暗之后的威尔，身下的触感被无限放大。肉体的撞击声如同猛兽的吼叫，原始的兽性在两副躯体的连接处迸发。威尔承受着——感受着——享受着——汉尼拔所给予的。  
高潮过后的两人回归到慵懒的状态，威尔侧身枕在汉尼拔的胸毛上，用手指在他的肚脐上打着圈。  
“为什么你今天就回来了？你不是说要去两周的吗？”  
“两周，哈？我怕我的手机要震坏了。”  
“哪有那么夸张。”威尔抬头抗议道。  
“1月3日，晚上10时18分，晚安，汉尼拔。1月4日，早上11时36分，有点不习惯醒来闻不到你的气息。只是有点！1月4日，晚上23点08分，好吧，不止有点。1月5日，早上……”  
“汉尼拔，你是把它们背下来了吗？”  
“很难不记住。”  
“所以，你去做什么了？”  
“威尔，你愿意到一家公立小学任教吗？”  
“你让我出去工作？”  
“你在报纸上圈的都是教职类的，而我想你跟一群小孩子打交道会更容易些。”  
“汉尼拔……”威尔心里感激，鼻子不自觉一抽。  
汉尼拔低头吻上威尔的前额，他们是时候回归正常生活了。


End file.
